disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gorgon
Gorgon is a member of the Inhuman Royal Family. As a result of being exposed to the Terrigen Mist when he was an infant, Gorgon developed hooved feet and a powerful lower body. His legs are so powerful that with a single stomp, he can create shock tremors to disable his opponents. Gorgon was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Powers and Abilities Gorgon is superhumanly strong and with his low center of gravity makes it impossible to move him off his feet. His current strength since undergoing secondary terregenesis has yet to be revealed although he seems to be more brutish in this form than his previous one. The tissues of Gorgon's body are somewhat harder and more resistant to injury than those of a human being. Appearances ''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Ultimate Spider-Man He is among the Inhumans that fell under the mind-control of Maximus the Mad. Guardians of the Galaxy He is among the Inhumans that were affected by a plague that caused crystals to grow on their bodies. Gorgon appears at the end of the episode where Medusa thanks the Guardians of the Galaxy on Black Bolt's behalf. In the episode "Inhuman Touch," Gorgon and Karnak help land the Milano on Attilan followed by the two of them helping to repair it. Later on, they help the Guardians of the Galaxy when Maximus tricks his way out of his imprisonment. Avengers Assemble: Ultron's Revolution He appears with Black Bolt, Medusa, Karnak, and Lockjaw when an Inhuman ship carrying Seeker and the Alpha Primitives crashes into the mountains near Maple Falls. During the Avengers' fight with the Inhumans, Captain America engaged Gorgon in a fight as he tries to reason with him even when their fight goes through the Maple Falls Sheriff Department. When Inferno hatches from his Terrigen cocoon, the Avengers and the Inhumans had to work together to stop Inferno. In the episode "The Inhuman Condition," Gorgon is among the Inhumans that are captured by Ultron. He is later freed by the Avengers. Gallery Promotional Images Inhumans - Gorgon.jpg Inhumans Character Poster 04.jpg ''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Gorgon_AOS.png Karnak & Gorgon AOS.png Triton Karnak Gorgon HATAOS.png HAS-125-26-e9cfe.jpg Crystal 8.png Triton Crystal Gorgon HATAOS.png Maximus AOS 5.png Medusa 4.png Black Bolt & Gorgon AOS.png Black Bolt & Gorgon AOS 1.png Planet Monster, Part 2 01.png Triton Maximus Gorgon HATAOS.png Gorgon AOS 1.png Inhuman Nature HATAOS 01.png Black Bolt AOS 13.png ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' Karnak & Gorgon USMWW.png Black Bolt & the Inhumans USMWW.png Inhumanity EP USMWW 4.png Inhumanity EP USMWW 1.png Gorgon & Spiderman USMWW.png Gorgon gets webbed USMWW.png Gorgon USMWW.png Gorgon vs Spiderman USMWW.png ''Avengers Assemble: Ultron's Revolution'' Gorgon AUR 01.png Gorgon AUR 02.png Gorgon AUR 03.png Gorgon AUR 04.png Gorgon AUR 06.png Gorgon AUR 07.png Gorgon AUR 08.png Gorgon AUR 09.png Inhumans_AUR_03.png Inhumans AUR 2.png Inhumans AUR 01.png Inhumans AUR 04.png Gorgon AUR.png Inhumans AUR 07.png Gorgon AUR 10.png Gorgon AUR 11.png Gorgon AUR 12.png Gorgon AUR 13 .png Inhumans 5.png Gorgon AUR 14.png Gorgon AUR 21.png Black Bolt AUR 45.png Gorgon AUR 15.png Gorgon AUR 16.png Gorgon AUR 17.png Gorgon AUR 20.png Gorgon AUR 19.png Gorgon AUR 18.png The Mighty Avengers AUR 10.png Inhumans AUR 09.png Video Games Gorgon_Portrait_Art.png|Gorgon in Marvel: Avengers Alliance Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. characters Category:Superheroes Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Hybrids Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Inhumans characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters in video games Category:Acquired characters